Fates reunite
by seagurl3
Summary: I know, lame title. Percy dies to protect his friends and runs into a two way street of fate. The Fates are giving Luke and Percy a second chance, this time letting Perce and Luke weave their own fate. Zeus and the other Olympians were shocked at that news. The fates never did something like this. But they don't know that both still possess the greater being's powers, their curse.
1. Chapter 1

**I had some friends at school vote wwhich story I should do next, and this story had the most votes. Just something that I could put in words.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a male?! No. I'm female, hello.**

Gaea laughed. "Looks like you loss."

Percy looked at the cliff. He knew that Pontus was listening to them. The gods looked defeated, but Percy knew that they still had a chance.

If you make up your mind, tell me.

Percy had made up his mind. He had to get everyone's attention. He laughed. Sure enough, everyone turned to stare at him.

"We haven't lost yet, Gaea." Percy stated, creeping towards the cliff with his arms spread out. "If you think we won't fight back, even if we thought we were doomed, think again." He was standing 3ft from the edge of the cliff. He could here the sea chruning thousands of meters below.

"Perseus, Perseus, Perseus." The ugly earth goddess (and Percy through that nature was beautiful. Not no more) tsked. "You should have joined me when you had the chance. Now we need to get rid of you."

It happened so fast, Percy almost missed it. A huge ugly plant sprang out of the ground right under Percy's feet, sending him over the cliff. Right according to his plan.

As Percy fell to the water, the one that his father couldn't control, the memory of what Pontus had told Percy in the dream came flooding back.

Percy was sitting on the beach, talking to the primordial of the sea. They were talking about the war Gaea was starting.

"I don't know what to do." Percy said quietly, replying to the question he was just asked.

" there is a way to defeat her, but you won't like it." Pontus had a far away look in his eyes when he said this.

"What is it? If it protects my friends and defeat her, I'm in." Percy wanted to know.

Pontus started to argue, but he probably desided that he won't win if Percy had his mind set on knowing. Pontus told his plan and explained what would happen. Percy was nodding so fast, he probably was part bobble-head. Then the dream ended.

The vision most likely lasted 3 seconds, cuz he was still falling.

'Pontus, I decide that I will do you plan.' Percy thought just before he hit the water. "I'm sorry." He said. Then he hit the water.

**_AN: I will try to add another chapter ever day. For those of yy'all who are waiting for me to add a new chapter for the fault in our gods, I am trying to come up with a prophecy for it so just hang tight for a little longer. Thank you_**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: if you have not read the House of Hades then it is not really a wise decision to read a lot of my stories. JTWY**

**Disclaimer: I know, I know. These belong to the author of the series. Geez.**

Nico felt like punching that hag in the chest. She practically KILLED his crush. (not that Percy knew that Nico liked him.) The last thing they heard before the slash of Perce hitting the water was the words 'I'm sorry'. Gaea was laughing again. Then she spoke in that horrible voice of hers.

"Now who should I kill next. Hmmm, how about Annabeth." She took aim, only to be stopped by us gasping. Floating on a geyser behind the earth goddess, was Percy. And he looked beyond mad.

"Not so fast, sister." That wasn't Percy's voice.

Nico was getting a tad bit worried, but didn't show it.

Gaea stiffened. "Pontus." The ugly flower-hater woman spat, turning around to face the son of Poseidon.

"I have had enough of you being so annoying." Nico realized that Percy's voice was mixed in with what he thought with the primordial's.

Percy's sea-green eyes glowed a beautiful ocean-blue, but his own eye-color showed.

Then the fight came. The two sides watched as Percy/Pontus fought Gaea. Percy made a powerful move and Gaea dropped to the ground, her eyes slammed shut. Both sides all watched in fear and awe as Gaea fell asleep, dissolving into the wind.

Percy's eyes returned to normal. Then he fell to his knees. Nico rushed forward, hating the feeling of Percy's soul slipping away. Thalia and Annabeth were at his side also.

"Percy! What were you thinking!" Thalia looked close to tears.

" He-he said th-that it would sa-save you guys." Percy murmured.

"You know better than to listen to a primordial! Now you are dying!" Annabeth actually **had** tears running down her cheek.

Percy shook his head. "I knew."

"What?" Nico asked.

"Pontus told me that I would die if I accepted the plan."

"Percy. Dont-" that was how far Nico got before Percy's face sent slack; eyes turned into glass. Nico broke down crying. He was gone. Percy was gone. He was dead.

**AN: poor Percy :-(. I feel bad sometimes. I feel like I have beaten him too many times in my rough drafts for the I hoped that you have enjoyed this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: short chapter. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: do I look like a man that is older than 40? That's what I thought. NI!**

3 years.

That's how long Percy was in that house the fates had put him in.

3 years watching the memories of his friends. (He found out that Nico had a crush on him.)

3 years of watching them grow older while he stayed the same age.

3 years of watching them have kids. (Jason and Piper have a boy that they named after him.)

Now he is allowed to return to the mortal world. He and Luke were chosen to be the only two that the fates will re-sew their lives straight from their resent lifeline. Branching off the main line, a smaller line hung, the symbol of second chance. Luke's starts at 20, the same age as Annabeth. Percy's is at 17, for he wanted to be with Nico. He also wanted Luke to be with Annabeth.

"You ready?" Percy asked Luke, sea-green/ocean blue eyes meeting bright-blue. Luke nodded.

"Let's go back to life." Then they faded into a bright light.

**AN: I promise to try to make the next chapter longer. ↓ it button below and make me happy. Please?**


	4. Chapter 4: part one

**disclaimer: don't ow**

Poseidon could not have been more happy to see his son.

Zeus was about to call the meeting to an end, when the fates flashed in. We all bowed.

"Hello Olympians. We have some surprising news to tell you." The youngest fate (Clotho) said. Nowadays she goes as a 25 year old, despite the fact that she was ancient before the primordials.

"What is it?" Athena questioned. The eldest fate (Atropos) spoke. She went as a 45 year old.

"We have desided to reweave two important hero's' lives." Zeus stood up.

"Who are they?"

The last fate (Lachesis) spoke this time. She looked 35. "Perseus Jackson and Luke Callestan. (sp?)"

Right then, a bright light laminated the room. A 20 year old man that Poseidon thought was Luke, and a 17year old kid that was Percy stood in the room, solidified right before our eyes. They looked exactly the same... 'No' Poseidon thought. One thing was different. Their eye color. Luke's kept switching from blue to gold then back to blue. His son's changed every time he blinked. BLINK sea-green, BLINK ocean blue, BLINK back to sea-gree

**_an: so iI was looking for this one story and couldn't find it. And I have read it before. It was about Percy And Annabeths kids (Samantha Jackson, Nate Jackson, And Zoe Jackson if my memory serves me well) finding a chest in their backyard during a 'small fight' between Samantha and Nate, which holds the Pjo and Hoo books in it. Don't remember the name of the story or author. If Y'all know the title and author name PLEASE TELL ME._**


End file.
